Ruby Quartz
Ruby Quartz is a pseudomorphed Gem that lives in Chameleon Diamond's Base on Mars. She calls Chameleon Diamond her leader. Appearance Ruby Quartz is about a head taller than a Ruby, with a slightly slimmer build than a Ruby's. She has large, black eyes and a button nose. Her skin is pink while her hair is short and magenta. She wears a pastel pink uniform with a green diamond on the chest, short sleeves, cream boots, and a lavender belt. Her gemstone is on her throat. Personality Nothing is known about Ruby Quartz's personality yet. History Ruby Quartz was originally an ordinary Ruby that was assigned to guard Chrysolite's private laboratory. While there, she developed a friendly bond with the Peridot, and eventually agreed to be one of her willing test subjects. When pseudomorphing her, Chrysolite intended to create a Gem that could heal like Rose Quartz. However, she was frustrated to discover that Ruby Quartz emerged with no healing powers whatsoever. Unable to determine the cause and fearing being found out, she destabilized Ruby Quartz and stowed her away. She remained bubbled until Aqua Aura Quartz and Olivine fled to Mars. Abilities Despite being an Era 2 Gem, Ruby Quartz has standard Gem abilities, due in part to her pseudomorphing. Unique Abilities * Exceptional Durability: As a defensive Quartz, Ruby Quartz can withstand significant damage to her form that would "poof" other Gems. Relationships Chameleon Diamond Ruby Quartz is one of the few Gems that has seen Chameleon Diamond personally, and has a deep respect for her as a Gem. Chrysolite As a Ruby, Ruby Quartz was close with Chrysolite and trusted her enough to allow the Peridot to experiment on her. She has since realized how self-absorbed Chrysolite was, but still believes Chrysolite was a genuine friend, even if she didn't see herself as such. Trivia * Prior to the airing of "A Single Pale Rose," Ruby Quartz was meant to have healing powers similar to the canon Rose Quartz; however, after the episode aired, this was changed. Gemstone Gemology Ruby * Rubies are a variety of gem-quality corundum. They share this characteristic with sapphires. ** In fact, the only difference between a ruby and a sapphire is color: rubies are always a red color, while sapphires can be any color aside from red. ** Rubies receive their red color from chromium. * Corundum has the formula Al2O3 and a hardness of 9 on the Mohs hardness scale. * Rubies are not only the most valuable variety of corundum, but it is also often the most valuable colored gemstone, commanding a higher price per carat than any other stone. ** This has led to the production of synthetic rubies and the use of cheaper imitations such as red spinel, a gemstone that has been historically confused with ruby (the "Black Prince's Ruby" is actually a giant red spinel). * Ruby is the official birthstone of July and a zodiacal birthstone for Cancer. * As a healing crystal, ruby is associated with the heart chakra, and is believed to promote love, courage, and joy. Rose Quartz * Rose quartz is a common variety of macrocrystalline quartz, famous for its pinkish color, ranging from very pale pink to bright red. ** While the exact chemistry of rose quartz isn't known, its color is believed to come from trace amounts of titanium, iron, or manganese. * Rose quartz can come from from Madagascar, India, Germany, South Africa, or the United States, but most rose quartz today comes from Brazil. * Rose quartzes often appear milky or hazy, which can deepen its color and give it an adularescent effect. * Rose quartz is popular not only as a gemstone, but also for ornamental purposes, being frequently carved into figurines and statues as well as cut into gemstones. * Rose quartz is an alternate gemstone for those born in January, and is believed to be a soothing healing crystal that also promotes love. ** Rose quartz is said to help clear negative emotions and ease emotional pain or psychological trauma. ** A rose quartz crystal underneath a pillow is believed by some to promote creativity as well as peaceful sleep. Gallery RubyQuartz.png | Ruby Quartz's original concept art Category:Characters Category:Pseudomorphs Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Rubies Category:Quartzes Category:Chameleon Diamond's Court Category:Modified Gems Category:Era 2 Gems Category:Rose Quartzes Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Pink Colored Gems Category:Pandoran Gems Category:Active Gems